bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless War
Sealed Blade - The story follows events in Soul Society after Aizen was defeated. Invasion of Arrancar was over and these two races, Shinigami and Arrancar, allied together and Hollow started to hunt other Hollows. The peace was long, but something changed at Festifal of Souls. Great Festifal of Souls, is Soul Reapers and Souls huge celebration, once a hundred years. In that day they celebrated, that Aizen was defeated. Everything was peaceful at parties to Tournament Field where Captain Commander Yamamoto and Queen Of Hueco Munco Tier Harribel demostrated Battle-show. At Battle-show, Yamamoto were attacked by 2nd Division comrades. One of comrades said, that "Onmitsukido doesn´t have any part in this attack, but Commander´s past is the key", after that comrade folded his neck. Yamamoto didn´t believed that. He ordered to arrest 2nd Division Captain and Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief, Sui Feng. After Yamamoto withdrew to his office, he were attacked again and this time Commander didn´t releaved what happened in office. On next day, Research Instute obtained data from Severed World. They were positive, what means something big is going through Severed World to Soul Society. Analyzing Data Squad, revealed that they were Hollows at Vasto Lorde- stage, but why Hollows want invade to Soul Society. What or who, is powerful enough to control these Hollows in group. Many old memories are about to well up at Seiretei and new questions are gonna be asked. Many old friends are in this story, but new one´s are gonna be known to you. Main Characters Shuhei Hisagi - Captain of , Original Shuhei with sleeveless unusual black haori. Elian Hisagi -Liutenant of , Little Boy- Version from Shuhei (his Dad) Mare Loweka -Liutenant of , African Woman- Look Totoko Ishiro -Liutenant of , Fat and Stupid (It tells everything about him) 'Izuru Kira '-Captain of , Normal Kira with haori and new hair look. (Imagine yourself) Antagonists Sealed Blade: Invasion of Rugonkai, Act 1 Begin of Fear..... Rugonkai under attack!! "Emergency Call!!! From Head Captain!! When???" New Captain of Ninth Division, Shuhei Hisagi yelled to Hell Butterfly. "Immediately" Butterfly´s voice answered. Shūhei was already in hurry at Ninth Division. He had already had a huge stack of papers to deal with and his comrades liked to learn more about this data. The Analyzing Squad send the data where they said the Vasto Lordes are attacking in Soul Society. He thought that data was just bad joke or fake, but a hour ago, 11th Division Discovery Squad disapeared from Rugonkai´s Radar. Shūhei opened the door to the outside and took a few flash steps to the Captain's Assembly Hall. Everything was quiet in Lieutenant Rest Room. Only Elian and Totoko were there. "Hey... Do you know where is Lieutenant Rest Room?" Woman in door asked from Elian. "Ohh... here sweetie." Elian said. He still looked woman´s almost open breast. "Never have I met true beauty of my life" Totoko whispered to Elian. "Ehem... My name is Mare Loweka, new Liutenant of 3rd Division." said the lovely woman. " New here, huh.. Okay I can teach yo......." Elian started, but 3rd Division Captain stepped to the room and silenced everybody. "Oh dear God" Captain Kira Izuru cursed his Vice- Captain in his mind. Mare´s third day and he tries to flirt with boys.